The Son of the Mob Boss
by Katrina Castillo
Summary: (AU Kevin Ryan's past... FormerlyFenton!Ryan) He was born Fenton O'Connell. His whole life had been written out for him, and he grew up with the knowledge that he'd one day take over his dad's criminal organization. But after meeting an officer from the LAPD, Fenton realizes that he wants to be more than who he is. (The prequel to: To Jane, To Kevin Ryan.)


**First I'd like to give a major shout-out to the following people: H-is-awesome, Nadreth, SibOlga, moonshadow2012, koryandrs, Sarabella96, and llLethell. These lovely people reviewed my story _To Jane, To Kevin Ryan_ and it seemed fitting that they be mentioned in the prequel that _they inspired_. :)**

**And I'm dedicating this story to llLethell who was super-enthusiastic about both of my Fenton O'Connell stories. Her reviews were always in my mind while working on this story.**

* * *

**Ok, so... this story. It's the prequel of another story I wrote titled _To Jane, To Kevin Ryan_. You don't necessarily have to read that one first to understand, since it takes place after this story. But it may give you an idea as to what will happen. (So I guess it's kind of SPOILERY?)**

**Anyway, this is a product of my obsession with the Fenton O'Connell persona of Kevin Ryan. The guy played a mobster _wayyy_ too well (I just realized today that he told Siobhan that he DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE... *dead*). This story is an AU version of Kevin Ryan's past. Before becoming the NYPD detective we all know and love today, he was the son of a mob king in LA. And his name? Fenton O'Connell.**

**Eeek! I'm really excited.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Wish I did though; FormerlyFenton!Ryan would _so_ be a thing on _Castle _if I did.**

* * *

**_Los Angeles Police Station_**

**_July 25, 1993_**

Two police officers stood guard by an interrogation room, not letting anyone in or out. In the observation room, the precinct captain watched as one of his detectives interrogated a seventeen-year-old boy.

_"Where did you get the drugs?"_ No answer. _"Who gave them to you?"_ Again, no answer.

In the interrogation room, Detective Jung stared closely at the boy. The kid stared right back at him; his brown hair was a shaggy mess, his leather jacket was worn, and the cocky smirk on his face was infuriating. "Listen kid, you're making things harder for yourself," Jung tried again. "But if you cooperate, I'll put in a good word with the D.A."

The seventeen-year-old just tilted his head slightly to the side, the smirk intensifying. This had been going on for nearly an hour, and Detective Jung was quickly losing his patience. An _hour_ of questioning and he still hadn't gotten _anything_ from the kid. He went to ask another question when the door to the room opened, revealing Captain Williams. "Detective? A word please." Jung shot the kid a dirty look before standing up; the boy just smiled in return. As the detective left the room, Captain Williams turned to one of the uniforms who had been standing guard by the door. "Officer Ryan, watch the kid, will ya?"

Officer Kevin Ryan of the LAPD nodded once before entering the room, letting it lock behind him. The kid looked at him briefly before rolling his eyes. The smart-aleck façade was gone, now the boy looked simply bored. Kevin watched him for a moment before taking a seat. "You know you're in a lot of trouble, right?" he asked. If the kid was surprised, he didn't show it. He simply shrugged in response, looking back at his hands. The officer followed his gaze, blinking in shock at what he saw.

The boy was handcuffed.

He tried not to care; his superior officers were always telling him that he cared too much for his own good… But this was a _kid,_ not some drugged-up serial killer… Ryan sighed, leaning back and studying the kid. "Take a picture, why don't ya?" the kid muttered, an Irish accent shining through in his speech. "It'll last longer."

"I'm just curious," Ryan informed, making the kid look up at him in confusion. "You can't be more than nineteen."

"_So?_"

"So what's a kid like you doing with 3 pounds of heroin?" Ryan wondered. The teenager's eyes narrowed in questioning before he blinked in realization.

"You don't know who I am, do ya?"

In the bullpen, Captain Williams and Detective Jung were discussing the boy. "Sir, the kid's like Fort Knox; lips sealed tight."

The Captain grunted in agreement. "He knows what he's doing," he allowed. "It's not the first time he's been arrested. And having a dad like the one he has?" Williams shook his head. "Kid knows his rights."

"Where are your parents?" Officer Ryan asked. The teen smirked to himself; this cop really had no idea…

"My da' should be here soon," he answered simply. "_If_ your boss called him, that is…" He tried shifting, but the handcuffs made it hard to move. He frowned in frustration, and Ryan took pity on the boy. Having had enough, Ryan took out his set of keys and grabbed the kid's wrists. "Hey! What the he—"

The boy's words died in his throat as the handcuffs fell off his wrists. He looked at the officer in surprise. "You haven't hurt anyone," Ryan explained. "They aren't necessary."

"Well… thanks."

"How much longer till the lawyer gets here?" Jung asked. Williams rubbed his eyes.

"Mr. Jacobs should be here any minute now," he guessed. "We need a confession out of this kid, and we need it _now_."

"I'm afraid that won't be happening, Captain Williams," a voice snorted. The captain nearly slumped in defeat as he turned around.

"Mr. Jacobs," Williams greeted with a false smile.

"Where is he?" the attorney demanded. "He's a minor— you have no right to question him without his dad or myself present!"

Williams sighed. They had been so close this time… "He's in Interrogation room 3."

Jacobs strode right by him, swinging the door wide open. Both Ryan and the kid looked over in shock. "Come on Fenton, we're leaving," he ordered. Kevin looked back at the kid, Fenton, as he stood up and stretched.

"What took ya so long?" Fenton questioned.

"Less talking, more walking," Jacobs snapped. "_Move_."

Fenton frowned. "Just remember it's my da' who signs your checks," he grumbled, the bitterness in his tone intensifying his Irish accent. He walked towards the lawyer who yanked him fully out of the room. Ryan stood up to say something, but the two were already walking away. He watched them go, seeing Fenton pull his arm away from the burly lawyer in annoyance, and frowned. Something was off about this.

"We're just letting them leave?" he asked as walked over to the Captain. From their position, they were able to see through the glass doors into the parking lot. Jacobs and Fenton both got into a silver Lexus, but it appeared that Jacobs was scolding Fenton. Fenton, on the other hand, didn't seem to care at all.

As they drove out of sight, Williams shrugged. "We interrogated a minor without his lawyer or guardian," he explained. "Unless we got a confession, there's no way we were going to be able to make the charges stick. It was a gamble we were willing to take." Ryan nodded slowly. He liked the kid, but he still broke the law. Some time in juvie or doing community service would also help with the attitude problem he had… "I tell you, kid's got a pretty impressive record. The only thing more impressive is that every single charge has always been dropped. But that's what happens when you're an O'Connell."

Ryan looked over at the Captain in surprise, but Williams was already walking back into his office. Ryan was certain he heard his boss say O'Connell, and the only noteworthy O'Connells in L.A. was the crime family, led by Rory O'Connell.

_Fenton O'Connell, son of the mob boss,_ Ryan thought. _So that's who you are..._

* * *

**Eep! How did I do? Love it? Hate it? Leave reviews! This story will have somewhere around 5 chapters, so tell me your thoughts early on! :)**

**P.S. I'm on tumblr now! So if you want updates on fics, go to kotcverse . tumblr. com**

**Ok, love you all!**

**Katrina**


End file.
